Room For Two
by MoJo-TsuneniToEien
Summary: Lovino's been in love with his best friend for years now. His best friend who's had a boyfriend since the eleventh grade, that is. Lovino doesn't want to be a homewrecker, but he can't keep these feelings bottled up forever. Does Antonio have room for two in his heart? *THERE'S NO INFEDELITY/CHEATING IN THIS FIC* How? You'll have to read to find out! ...I've been reading Egobang...


***IMPORTANT UPDATE***

 **I had to remove the lemon, the f-bombs (for good measure) and tone-down the long kissing scene to appeal to the rules of this site. So if anyone is coming back to reread this or if anyone is wondering why there's a lame gap where the action should be, that's why.**

 **It's all good though because I HAVE AN AO3 ACCOUNT ****where I posted the original smut-containing version of this story. My username is MoJoLiberosis Also, a big thank you to the Guest reviewer who warned me that my story could get taken down... Super thanks for warning me. (^_^;) **

**Author's note at the end of the chapter.**

He had to stop doing this.

Lovino sat on the loveseat next to his best friend Antonio while the latter played Nintendo 64. He'd let his eyes wander for the third time that night over the Spaniard, admiring taut skin as his muscles tensed while trying to veer, in-game, from a Bob-omb. He was over at Antonio's for a sleepover- Well, being adults, it was more like hanging out overnight with a couple of alcoholic drinks and cracking dumb jokes.

"Damn."

"Toad's a dick in these old games," Lovino remarked, folding his legs over each other.

"You can tell that just by looking at him," Antonio quipped. Lovino laughed, attention returning to the screen.

They met in college, sharing the same chemistry class; Toni wanted to be a nurse and Lovino worked towards a career in nutrition. They were there for each other when academics got too overwhelming, and Lovino had supported his foreign friend when he had a crisis midway through sophomore year and wanted to change his major. That was the first time Lovino said, "I love you," hand on the taller man's back comfortingly as they sat together on Antonio's dorm's floor. The first time Lovino meant it was after he learned about Francis.

 _"I hope this doesn't make things weird," Antonio mumbled._

 _Lovino beamed at the timidness in his voice and eyes; the fact that he cared so much about what the younger man thought and that he even_ trusted _Lovino enough to tell him about his sexuality, made his heart swell._

 _Blood travelled to his cheeks as he said, "Of course not, Toni. I love you."_

The grin that appeared on the other's face is one Lovino has never been able to forget.

He couldn't help the way he felt for his friend, try as he had to berate himself mentally for crushing on a man who'd had a boyfriend since eleventh grade. He couldn't bring himself to hate Francis either. As much as his personality clashed with the flamboyant man's, Lovino had to admit to appreciating the blond's general attentiveness. When you love someone you hope for their happiness and, hell, if that man didn't make Antonio happy... Even so, attentive nature and all, Francis was good at keeping to himself when Lovino came over, using nights like these to work in his studio, undistractedly designing outfits or jewelry. In fact, Lovino had only seen the man once when he first arrived to say hello; a second time at around 8:00 when he offered snacks; and one last time when he came into the basement lounge to say goodnight.

 _Lovino had been trying so hard to distract himself from the couple as they made-out (well, it was just a drawn out smooch, but it didn't feel as trivial to Lovino) that he squeaked in surprise at the feel of a chaste kiss atop his head._

 _"Night, Lovino," Francis smiled sweetly before going back upstairs._

 _Lovino experimentally replaced Francis with Antonio in his imagination and found himself immediately shaking the image away as excitement tingled in his stomach._

 _Shit, he had it bad._

"By the way," Antonio perked up, breaking the younger one out of his reverie, "How did that speed-dating thing go a couple days ago?"

"Actually not as bad as I thought it'd go. When you have such a limited amount of time and the pressure's on it's really ideal conditions for getting a read on people and what they want out of a relationship."

"And to end up saying stupid shit, right?"

"Oh yeah," Lovino strongly agreed.

"That's cool. Was there anyone you liked?"

"I mean... there were a few who seemed really cool and I exchanged numbers with, but they haven't texted or anything."

Antonio turned his torso to make eye-contact. "Why haven't _you_?"

Lovino felt his face heat and abruptly turned away with an awkward chuckle. "I don't think it's for me. Shit, I'm not good at being comfortable with people in situations where I'm being judged for who I am based on how I eat or how much I curse or what color I decide to wear..." He managed to stop himself on the verge of rambling; even a bastard as oblivious as Antonio knew that was one of his tells for when he was hiding something. Not that what he said had been a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Is that all?"

"Y- yeah," he lied. "I'd just rather start with someone I'm already cool with."

The green-eyed man nodded in understanding. Lovino, being so fixated on the emeralds didn't notice the mischievous smirk that formed threatening to burst into a grin. "Too bad all your friends are straight," he teased.

Lovino's blood ran cold. "Psh, whaaat? Toni I like chicks, _idiota_!" Again not telling the whole truth.

"I'm sorry," Antonio looked at him with concern, putting a hand on his leg. "There's no need to get so defensive though, Lovi."

"Whatever," he muttered. "Besides, _you're_ not straight," Lovino said poking the Spaniard in the center of his chest for emphasis.

"So we _are_ friends~"

"Duh, _bastardo_ , why else would I hang out with you so often?"

"I'm only teasing," he pouted, giving a reassuring squeeze to the leg Lovino forgot he was resting on. "But Idunno... _¿Por qué podrías pasar tu tiempo conmigo?_ The words tumbled off his tongue, r being rolled lazily as the wine from earlier seemed to have caught up with him, eating at whatever audits his thoughts before they become words.

Lovino rolled his eyes, but had to squeeze his nails into his palm to keep cool. "Maybe I am just like the other gay men who only hang out with you 'cuz you're pretty."

Antonio's eyes widened, mirth seeping into his features before he doubled over laughing. "'Like the other gay men,' huh, Lovino? I got you to finally admit it," he winked.

Lovino's face was red up to his ears. Antonio's raucous laughter indicated that there was still a chance to play it off as a joke, but is that what he really wanted? For years Lovino's loved this man and the longer it's been the more he's gravitated towards him, Lovino's thoughts his feelings all orbiting Antonio. Maybe it was time to stop dropping the subtle hints only to have Antonio step on each one with a laugh and that damn, glowing smile of his. It was time to just face rejection, to get his wandering imagination and clingy heart put in their place

After several seconds of the younger one hanging his head low in his hands, hair draped around his face to conceal his embarrassment, Antonio sensed the change in mood and muted the TV.

"...Lovino," he tensed up as his friend's tan hand pressed against his back, "are you serious?"

Lovino shrugged.

"You could have told me."

Lovino shook his head and grunted something like "no." His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his ears.

"You're gay," Antonio muttered in astonishment as he rubbed circles into the amber-eyed man's back.

"Bi, specifically, but that doesn't really matter..."

"Of course it does, Lovino. It's a big part of you- _you_ matter," he stated using his free and to brush a lock of auburn hair behind his ear.

"That's not what I meant. It doesn't matter if I like women too cuz I'm-" his stomach lurched, but pressed on, "I'm stuck on you!"

Antonio stilled his motions on the younger man's back, moving around Lovino so he was knelt before him, still keeping a supportive arm wrapped around him. From behind his fingers Lovino looked at him; somehow Antonio didn't appear appalled. Lovino always knew Antonio would never blast him for being a potential homewrecker, that he'd let him down gently, but he felt like he had to continue:

"And I know it's wrong. I don't want to break you up with Francis-I know how happy he makes you and that makes me happy too. But I just can't get over how nicely you treat me or that sparkle in your dumb eyes and, Toni, if you ever needed, it I'd drop everything to get to you..."

"Lovino."

Suddenly he could feel the brunette's breath against his forehead and, in spite of the way it made his stomach twist, he raised his head from his hands to meet the gaze of the other man. Antonio was staring at him intently, the shadow of a half-smirk on his lips. The younger man squeezed his thighs together, crossing one leg over the other and bit his lip, the sting giving Lovino something to focus on as he fought to dismiss the Spainard's gesture as any sort affirmation.

"Y- you're a little close, 'Tonio."

Antonio raised an eyebrow, a cocky smirk on his face. "You sure? Because it seems like I'm not close enough," he said in a lowered voice, hand resting high on Lovino's thigh.

Heat rushed to Lovino's face (and to the growing problem in his lower regions) and he could feel his mouth becoming dry. _Can this really be happening?_ he wondered, before an even louder thought forced his hands against Antonio's chest, keeping the older man at bay.

"Francis..."

"Oh, I didn't tell you?!" Asked the other, surprised. At the look of confusion on Lovino's face, he continued: "Francis and I have been trying an open relationship. Mostly him, but I'm okay with it."

Lovino looked even more baffled.

He took Lovino's paler, smaller hand in his own, giving the man a little smile. "I've liked you for a long time, Lovi. I've been ignoring it because I thought it could never happen, but I still think of you sometimes," he squeezed Lovino's hand tightly.

"W- well," he stuttered, licking his lips nervously, "I've _loved_ you, Antonio... So if that's not something you can return then I think I should just go to the bathroom and fix my 'problem.'"

He would not have to because at that moment Antonio pushed a standing up Lovino back onto the couch and pressed his lips to his.

It was just a kiss; there were no opening of mouths or biting lips, just Antonio, tilting his head as he leaned in further, and Lovino who didn't back away, feeling the emotion behind it. It was drawn out yet chaste like the one the Spaniard and his boyfriend had shared before saying goodnight. Only when Antonio had finally pulled away, he was breathing heavily, mouth slightly parted just an inch away from Lovino's.

Amber and emerald orbs frantically scanned each other until Antonio asked, "Is this okay?"

Lovino nodded and let himself be overtaken by older, long fingers treading through chocolatey locks, grasping them tightly like reigns when he felt teeth graze his lower lip. He emitted and embarrassing, "Ah," before pulling Antonio back in. They kissed a few more times then Antonio tested the waters again, nipping Lovino's lower lip. He received a needy whimper that made him more aware of the burning sensation in his lower stomach. While the auburn-haired's mouth was open for that second, Antonio slid his tongue between the other's lips and explored as much as he could of Lovino's own. Antonio quickly dominated, enjoying the response from the less-experienced man as he licked the surface of Lovino's tongue like an ice cream cone, their faces so close to each other that he could feel the warm air from Lovi's nostrils.

When the feeling became old, they parted. A string of saliva connected their lips which Lovino abruptly wiped off and needlessly apologized for. Antonio giggled at the cute action.

"Hey," Lovino said "This isn't some sort of 'you date one you date the other' deal, right? As much as I respect Frantonio, I don't wanna kiss your boyfriend."

"Aw, but don't you think he's pretty?"

"He's _pampered_ and as sweet as my brother when he was five and played cards with old people. Not my type."

Antonio laughed at that, but then a dark look crossed his features as he shamelessly scanned Lovino's body. Making the other openly squirm in discomfort was no easy task yet one he enjoyed, especially in this context. He got up then sat again next to Lovino.

"So you like someone who's more mature... Someone who's _rougher_?" Antonio said pushing Lovino on his back then biting his neck as his fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

"A- Antonio!"

Antonio made a trail of kisses up Lovino's neck then jawline.

"Lovi," he breathed near his ear enjoying how Lovino desperately gripped the back of his shirt. " _He observado que te ruborizas cada vez que hablo español_."

Lovino's mind was so foggy he couldn't make sense of all Antonio said, but he picked up key words and phrases: 'Noticed,' 'you blush every time,' and 'Spanish.'

" _He pensado que lo era mi imaginación, pero me alegra de que realmente lo no es_."

Lovino had just picked up 'I thought it was my imagination' when he felt Antonio nip his earlobe, pulling on it teasingly.

" _Quiero conquistar tu cuerpo_ ," he growled huskily sparking a flame in Lovino's chest.

Suddenly, Lovino was on top of the man, legs on either side of his body and hands pinning Antonio's wrists down into the cushion. His rainforest green eyes sparkled in awe at the sight of the man above him. Lovino's hair curtained his face casting a dark shadow, chest heaving as he panted, honey eyes hungrily looking him over... Yet Lovino took his time placing teasingly gentle kisses along Antonio's jaw while he unbuttoned his shirt down to his navel. Once there, Lovino pulled back and gazed deeply into Antonio's eyes, the latter who didn't miss the way Lovino licked his lips, before practically attacking his neck with wet, sloppy kisses. Antonio shivered at the contrast of cool saliva against the heated skin of his erogenous zone.

"Lovino," he moaned.

Suddenly Lovino pulled skin between his teeth and sucked Antonio's neck for a few seconds before releasing it to look the other in the face and ask, "Can I mark you, Toni?" He absentmindedly traced the crevices of Antonio's defined pecs and abs as he awaited a response.

Antonio nodded fervently and saw Lovino sink from his line of sight.

He felt Lovino's warm breath against the nape of his neck for a moment, before sinking his front few teeth into a small area of skin, sucking against it like one would a losange. Antonio made little noises, loving the dull sting brought by the strange sensation of the other man sucking his skin. Most of all, though, he loved that it was Lovino doing this to him. It added to the thrill of the situation, doing something new with a new man...

Lovino finished and had a moment to pull back and admire the red-turning-brown mark he left on Antonio's neck. Then Lovino stared into his eyes, heatedly, while he grazed his long fingers up Antonio's torso then down his side to his hips.

"Lovino," he sighed, running his fingers through the younger's touseled hair. "I want you."

Lovino smiled, cupping the older man's cheek as he pressed his lips to Antonio's.

"Okay."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Antonio didn't bask in the afterglow for long. When he stood up from the couch to get a few wipes, Lovino tugged on his shirt.

"Don't go! Was it bad or something?"

Antonio chuckled and placed a kiss on the younger man's forehead. "I'll be right back. I'm not leaving," he promised.

Once in the bathroom, the brunette took a long look at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his messy hair. Explaining this to Francis was going to be interesting. Not _hard_ at least, but... he knew his boyfriend would be jealous, initially; it went without saying that Francis had never expected Antonio to actually make a move because Lovino was straight before! Francis wouldn't expect him to even have just a friend with benefits. Sex, to Antonio, wasn't something you did with just anybody agreeing and attractive.

He tore himself out of his thoughts, grabbing the whole container of wipes from the counter to take into the lounge. Whatever happened, he and Francis had been together for nine years and would have surely gone through worse shit than this. They'd get through it.

That night, once the two were clean and Antonio reviewed with Lovino how to and not to act in the morning, they settled beside each other on the sofa-bed against the other wall of the room. Lovino swallowed back his anxiety and placed a kiss on the older man's forehead.

"I love you. Like, really love you…"

"I love you too."

Antonio urged Lovino to roll onto his other side and, entwining his legs with the younger man's, spooned him as they fell asleep.

* * *

Lovino woke up at around 5:30a.m. (as shown on the clock that glowed in neon numbers above the TV) and though, for once, he felt like he could fall back asleep, he didn't. Slowly, he rose from the bed, after pushing Antonio's arm off himself, and his feet touched the floor without making the mattress creak too loudly. Lovino padded across the carpeted floor, past the bar, and into the bathroom to relieve his bladder.

When that was done he used the comb near the sink counter to untangle the biggest knots in his hair, one side looking more voluminous than the other due to the way he slept. He checked himself out in the mirror one last time and felt satisfied with his appearance, except for the unruly cowlick that insisted on sticking out from his head.

' _Whatever_ ,' he thought, ' _it adds character_.'

Initially, Lovino wanted to head to the kitchen because he was feeling peckish and wanted to make a bowl of cereal, but as he climbed the stairs he felt something deeper than that tugging him forward. When he made it down the hall, somehow Lovino knew that when he looked into the kitchen Francis would be there, sipping coffee and stroking their—Francis' and Antonio's—cat as the tabby walked between the legs of his chair. He wondered if Francis had somehow known _he'd_ be there, or perhaps the blond had gone downstairs at this ungodly hour and saw Antonio asleep and Lovino missing from the lounge. Whatever the case, there was an unreadable aura about him, something strong yet inviting.

Lovino finally stopped staring, going in, and pulled out the chair across from Francis then sat in it.

Francis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and made eye contact. "Hi, Lovi."

 _'Remember you didn't do anything wrong so don't act like it,'_ said Antonio's voice from last night. "Hey," he responded.

Francis smiled gently. Lovino could feel his blue eyes, though still and focused on his own, thoroughly reading him and his body language from his peripherals. Lovino could have never imagined someone with such pretty, doll-like eyes could make him feel intimidated...

"Would you like some coffee," he perked up, blinking.

"Uh, please."

Once Francis was somewhere behind him, Lovino felt safe enough to resume tapping the table as he pondered different ways to say 'I fucked your boyfriend last night and also I'm in love with him,' but the way Francis had been interacting with him this whole time made it seem that he already knew. What Lovino needed to know, he decided, is where he stood with the blond. When the man returned to his seat, Lovino bit his tongue, Francis' waterline appearing especially moist all of a sudden.

"Here you go," he pushed Lovino's mug to him with a smile.

The amber-eyed man took an obligatory sip.

"...Francis. Are you okay with me?"

"Yes, of course. I've known for awhile how Antonio felt about you..."

Lovino scowled. There was something else going through the other's mind. "Look, I don't want to be a homewrecker and if you aren't comfortable with me then things can just go back to the way they were before."

Francis sighed propping his head on his hand. "Well, I... He told you about us before you did... anything, right?"

"Yeah! I'd never do anything unless I knew-"

"I'm more afraid that _he_ would."

There was an awkward silence.

"Did something happen between you two?" Lovino dared to ask.

Francis drummed his fingers against his mug, looking off into space.

"He really loves you, Lovino. You bring out a completely different side of him, a side I only saw when we were young. And then," he fixed his attention to the floor, eyes dull, "I went to Paris and he took a gap year; we changed-we grew up."

"But you never stopped _loving_ each other," Lovino added, put-off by the other's uncharacteristic sadness.

Francis looked at him, wide-eyed and shook his head. "No, of course not! But I don't think either of us can deny that, after nine years of being together, our love has become more passive. Does that make sense?"

Lovino nodded. "Yeah. There's only so many ways to love and show you love someone..."

Francis hummed in agreement. "And that's why we've agreed to start seeing other people."

They sat in content silence until both of them finished their coffee. Lovino was in the middle of scratching Soleil's furry neck when Francis spoke up again:

"I know it's hypocritical, but I just get scared that he'll stop loving me."

Lovino reached across the table and held his hand. "He won't stop loving you. We love you, Francis. ...W- well," the younger man stuttered as the implications of his words and gesture caught up with him, "not like _that_ , on my part anyways."

Lovino started letting go of his hand, but Francis held on. He seemed like he was going to say something when suddenly the step of bare feet against hardwood floor could be heard down the hall, before a sleepy Antonio peeked his head into the entryway.

"Ah, there's our man!" Francis announced, turning himself in his chair while Lovino stayed frozen. ' _Our man._ ' His heart lit up at that and he sat there with a goofy smile on his face until he was called.

"Lovino," Antonio said, "do eggs sound good for breakfast?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

Once Antonio went to work, Francis got up and walked into the living room, beckoning Lovino. The latter, though visibly anxious about what the blond had to say, followed him out. When they could no longer see Antonio, the taller man spun around and pulled Lovino into a hug.

"We love you too, Lovino."

Lovino hugged him back.

 **If this fic gets enough support and people begging, I might add another chapter (my gf already wants me to, haha). Oh, and let me know, if you want another chapter, if you want there to be more-than-subtle Framano because I'm thinking about deepening their relationship too... Shoutout to everyone who writes Game Grumps fanfiction because that's where this idea of a semi-polyamory relationship dynamic came from. I've been reading too much Egobang. I hope I did a good job of characterizing everyone without being too clic** **hé and maybe got some people interested in reading or writing more fanfiction with this type of dynamic. I just think it's really interesting to explore... The story art features the polyamory flag; according to Wikipedia, blue represents openness and honesty, red represents passion and black represents solidarity. Oh also I'm thinking about moving my fanfictions over to Archive of Our Own (AO3) on a new account with a different name. I don't know what name, but just search for my fics until you find someone on there who's posted them.**

 **Well that's all. Thanks for reading.**

 **~MoJo**


End file.
